total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Quote Book
May 19 "Willard and Wanda had anal sex with instead of shoving dicks in ass Wendy shoved her (Izzy) like triangle tits into willard's butt hole" ~ GOLeshawna (before this started) "if michele was a man, she would be hot, and hot guys <3" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX May 20 "blake is a pole smoking brony we all know this but he hides behind an asexual exterior while swapping nudes with mirnish in the depths of hell aka pm" ~ GhostNoises "If most people had the choice to be Selena Gomez or Kimmi Kappenberg, most would choose Kimmi" '~ ''Peppermint Princess May 21 '''"we should stuff izzy in aqua 's vagina and have aqua give rebirth to him so he can be part of the family" ~ Berryleaf "stfu mcornish u ramen noodle beef jerkey hair kooking ass" ~ XAudaciousX May 22 "cabb add me to the quote book im desperate" ~ DestructiveMilkshake (in response of Fiz saying Brice sucks) "so do u. esp that pickle every night" ~ TylerSurvivorFan May 23 (During a phobia talk) "TDN is also my phobia yet I still deal with him on a daily basis"~ TylerSurvivorFan "my phobia is mirnish's nudes" ~ XxAquaInfinityxX "I lowkey wanted Clay to stay over Shelli."~ TylerSurvivorFan (in response to RJ saying the wiki would be bland without him) "that's the most self centered thing that hasn't come out of mirnish or solar's mouth this year, but ok"~ DestructiveMilkshake "Everyone has inner blandness, but Tyler and I exploit it to its max"~ Cabbage pult 74 "blake raped me last night with his unsolicited nudes" ~ GhostNoises May 24 "vibrators are WRONG and unnatural the bible said adam and eve not florence and the machine" ~ GhostNoises May 26 "cab and i always playfully attack each other so i said he talked about how he had a vagina" ~ XxAquaInfinityxX "Its bc Blake exaggerates the fact that he claims to be asexual, when we all know he is bi and that he, Mirnish and Ash swap nudes once the clock hits 12" ~ Cabbage pult 74 (about Noah being gone) "he's probably haranguing neal for an interview on his shitty podcast no one listens to" ~ DestructiveMilkshake "WTF fuzzy" ~ TotalDramaNaruto May 27 "TDN xFiz Porn: Black crossdresser foot fucks mexican slut" ~ SpiritAnimal "rj masturbation porn: Dyslexic teen wanks off in public bathroom!" ~ SpiritAnimal May 28 (about Hannah losing The Voice)' "americans have hearing and mental problems, which explains why she lost and why everyone on this wiki acts like if they were dianted's siblings"' ~ Mirnish May 30 (in response to cab saying TD is old) "td started in 2007, tdn was born during the civil war" ~ Berryleaf (While using their icons) "(s25michael) *hugs Julia* (s32julia) ah" ~ XxAquaInfinityxX (after lying about doing Greece) "i'm joking you fuckfatty, get a life" ~ DestructiveMilkshake "u know im not funny" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX (about milk humping people) "fuck godzilla just hit this chatroom RUN" ~ XxAquaInfinityxX May 31 (after seeing a Gillian Larson picture) "cab i just did the loudest MOAN EVER." ~ XxAquaInfinityxX "can i get a quote? im more desperate than noah trying to be manly by letting his preteen moustache grow :(" ~ Mirnish "im not ready to fulfill his wildest teenager fantasies" ~ OstianWendy "(S21kellyb) *Final words*! I really played hard but I couldn't quite make the end, but at least I got new leg. Ciera's kids: *Cries* (s21kellyb) shut up" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX June 1 (on Noah liking the Bros) "do like... their very faces go straight to noah 's spank bank and fill that fantasy of two douches tagteaming him in his dream kinky basement sex dungeon" ~ GhostNoises "fact: the day i saw noah 's selfie and prepubescent mustache was the day I jizzed all over my kEyboard for the first and only time" ~ GhostNoises "i love cirie" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX June 3 "OstianWendy YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALVE HAHAHAHAAHHAA HAHAHAHAHAHAA 5:36 Cabbage pult 74 Rip 5:36 OstianWendy HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA (is banned)" ~ OstianWendy June 4 (while cleaning up his phone) "By as cf by cf VCR moo lo Quip all stud h FCC guys sh see see St by lo By by by by ft VCR by ScreNing Scr eat ming Sxreing Screaming I think my keyboard killed itself Tip Rip " ~ TylerSurvivorFan "I likked piurke kel alts assgoll" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX June 5 "TDN let get back together I miss you and not just for your penis" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX (after picking the wrong car in a game) "*is Paul Walker*" ~ Cabbage pult 74 June 6 "spirit eats pussy everyday and licks it so hard it cum out big and flat and cummy and he is dickhole ass vagina, who is homeo sexal who has gya sax all dEY." ~ XAudaciousX (in response to Epic comparing users) "epic youre kind of simillar to the shit i took 5 mins ago" ~ GOLeshawna "plums are plus" ~ OstianWendy June 7 "put this in quote book cab bae does anyone else hate ugly fuck cunt bitch whore slut miniature pussy licker fuckuh bitch loser hoe HEO! he is gay and sends nudes to wendy and mirnish and ash and they all chaturbate! " ~ XAudaciousX "But the good part is i'm clean now I'm not a mad pig like A...quaInfinity" ~ Me June 8 "Gay isn't an adjective, it's a sexuality. Retarded isn't an adjective, it's a disability. The person you called gay for carrying a flower around school could be using that flower to bring to his dead mothers grave. Think about what you say before you bully someone!" ~ GOLeshawna "don't be homiephobic" ~ Berryleaf June 9 "tractor: *honks harder* milk 's dad: keep pushing tractor! tractor: *honks even harder and starts to push milk out of his escape tube* milk s dad: oh my god it is a boy! milk s mom: and he will fuck with his cousings! tractor: *pushes milk out and dies*" ~ Mirnish "stop trying so hard to get in the quote book @milk i see u!!!!!!!!!!1" ~ TylerSurvivorFan (in response to Mirnish going to eat before tdbb starts)"omfg just eat me so we can start this quicker" ~ XxAquaInfinityxX June 10 "hot passqord pzssqord passqord passqoed passqoed passwors [assqrd password" ~ OstianWendy June 11 (While edgicing food) "ottXXX5 @cucumber but only because of lucina ftw" ~ XxAquaInfinityxX "I wish I was a compwhore but Im just a normal whore" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX "Shut up I am math spa" ~ TotalDramaNaturo June 12 (after it was leaked) "No wonder y n3 does sex rp" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX June 13 (after Tyler said Lil Wayne was not dead) "His music Carrer is" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX June 16 "the only thing that abuses me in this family is noahs mostacho and that is because it would cause anyone who sees it to moan and moaning physically hurts me" ~ Mirnish "they are little resilient miracles @premature babies you know what else is a resilient miracle? aqua's sex life" ~ Mirnish ��July 29�� "i was bullied and saw people like shit out of peoples butts" ~ TylerSurvivorFan "a bitch like me moans and screams" ~ Izzynoah12 "Y are all menaline Martians songs about her killing hereelf" ~ XxLucinaFTWxX